


The Fabulicious Derek Morgan and His Italian Stallion

by BuffyRowan



Series: Fabulicious and the Italian Stallion [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Naughty Behavior, things you shouldn't do at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia sees more than she expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fabulicious Derek Morgan and His Italian Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go out to my beta, Python (check her out at WWOMB), for letting me use this title. It really begged for a smutty fic to go with it.

Garcia pushed her chair back, letting it roll until she bounced off the door. She fumbled blindly to lock it, unable to take her eyes off the monitor. She'd known Rossi was with Derek in his office when she'd gotten into the security feed. She just hadn't known they'd be _together _. Ok, Rossi had been gone for a week and a half on a book tour, so she'd been hoping for some smoochies. But she'd expected anything she'd be seeing to be kept at the G-rating in the office. What she was looking at was pushing the daytime soaps/PG-13 level heading towards R and X at a ferocious pace. Hotness aside, they were gorgeous to look at. Dark skin and shaved head against pale skin and dark hair, Morgan's lean and muscled physique against Dave's broader, slightly softer but still buff bod, had her flashing back to art appreciation classes and her paper on Mapplethorpe. Making out hot and heavy, standing with Dave between Derek and his desk, it was the kind of kissing and heavy petting that belonged in the backseat of a car parked in a dark spot somewhere.__

__Dave apparently finished unbuttoning Derek's shirt, because he was pushing it off the younger man, and oh, mama! She'd seen the photos on the beach from his and Elle's interrupted Bahamas getaway, but still photos didn't do her baby justice. Those muscles rippling under that cinnamon mocha skin were just . . . fabulicious. It totally needed a new word to describe just how hot Derek looked at this moment. Following those muscles led her eye to Dave. His shirt was hanging open, revealing a mouthwatering expanse of chest. A tad hairy for her usual taste, but she'd happily make an exception because Dave was in fine shape, and the look on his face was seriously sexy. Derek was opening Dave's fly and ohmigod the man must be a grower not a shower because there was no _way _Garcia had missed noticing a package like that in Dave's jeans. And neither JJ nor Emily had said anything during their girl talk sessions about their teammates, and they would have if they'd known. Because move over Stallone, Dave Rossi was the Italian Stallion on this team! Garcia made a mental note to take a look at vintage movies, because she could think of one way the man might've paid for college that wouldn't be on his resume.___ _

____Garcia smothered a squeal as Derek hit his knees. He wasn't--he was! Derek Morgan was giving David Rossi a blowjob in his office! And with perfect technique if Dave's reaction was anything to go by. Hands behind him braced on the desk and his head thrown back, Gracia had a perfect view of Dave's every expression, and suddenly Gracia could see perfectly why Derek thought the man is so hot. He was so into it, so open during sex. About as open as he could be inscrutable any other time, but she'd have to get back to that thought because surely Derek did _not _pull out what she thought he pulled out of that drawer!___ _ _ _

______When she'd called it his secret fun drawer she'd meant in a good, clean, "goof off while the teacher's not looking" kind of way, not in the "condoms are under the cuffs and behind the edible body paint" way. And, seriously, alpha male Dave was about to allow--scratch that, _way _to enthusiastic for that verb--beg alpha male Derek to top him? Was the a/c malfunctioning or was it them? Oh, oh, Houston we have link-up and it is so them making it hot in here! She will never be able to enter Derek's office again, because this image is seared into her retina in glorious hi-def technicolor. Even face-to-face flirting may be difficult. And she'd definitely need to be careful of her phone flirt, because she could get waaaay too dirty for even Hotch and Morgan to overlook if she can't get this out of her head.___ _ _ _ _ _

________As action turned to afterglow, Garcia closed her connection to the security feed. She wouldn't intrude on emotional moments. Besides, she had more important things to do. Like checking the current time; the time David had entered the building; hacking the security feed archives and marking the last--be generous to be safe--hour and forty-five minutes of the feed from Derek's office, Hotch's office, and Straus' office with higher security clearance, encrypting access just to be sure. If it was absolutely necessary she could open it up, but it would only be if one of the men was in danger of being tried for murder and needed the alibi. That little afternoon delight didn't need to be seen by just /anyone/, no matter how hot they looked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
